1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connector assembly, and more particularly to a HDMI connector assembly which can indicate an engaging status between a male connector of the HDMI connector assembly and a female connector of the HDMI connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) is a transmission interface developed for multimedia audio video systems including DVD players, digital TV set, etc. The HDMI can transmit high quality digital signal without D/A conversion before the signal is transmitted. Meanwhile, the HDMI can effectively reduce signal interference and attenuation.
However, the conventional HDMI connector assembly gives no indication when the male connector and the female connector are engaged, so the user don't know whether the male connector and the female connector are engaged properly. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an HDMI connector assembly which can give an indication when the two connectors mates with each other.